


I Love You

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Hal Jordan, Genderbending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Barry confesses to Hannah





	I Love You

I whinced walking through the window I fell I yelled fuck. I got up I limped to my room I heard my phone I answered

"hmm mm?"

-"what's wrong Barry?!"

"N-nothing baby I-am fine"

-"no you're not I can hear it in your voice dammit Barry"

"I'm f-fine"

She went on and on on how irresponsible I am, how stupid I am and how I'm in big trouble. I limped to the bathroom still halfway listening to her. I look in the mirror my chest lacerated, leg broken. She hung up I took my torn suit off I limped to my room putting my boxers on

"dammit Barry!"

She used her ring making me lay on the bed she grabbed bandages. She walked to me I carefully sat up

"you should have called me idiot"

She cleaned my wounds I moved whincing 

"be still" 

She bandaged my chest and arms I heard her sniffing I touched her cheek

"Hannah"

"I'm going to go get something to eat I'll be right back... Don't move"

"how can I?" I said sarcastic

I laid back she walked out I know she's pisssed, upset she has every right too be. She walked in with 3 boxes of pizza I gently smiled. I carefully sat up she laid pillows behind me I leaned on them I grabbed a piece of pizza my hand kept shaking. She grabbed the piece helping me eat. After we ate Hannah stayed with me both of us laying in bed she had her body turned away from me. I can't sleep knowing she's mad at me I looked at the ceiling. I remember the first time I saw her face she was-is beautiful she flirted with me often I was just a stuttering idiot over time we became good friends, then we kissed under mistletoe that my nephew had put over our heads. I never had the guts to tell her that I love her

"I-I love you"

"what?"

She turned looking at me she sat up I touched her face

"I love you Hannah I always have loved you I never had the guts because you are so beautiful, you make me feel so alive I'd never thought I'd love someone so much. I love you"

She started crying "you love me"

"every part of my heart and soul"

My eye's swelling wanting to cry she kissed me

"I'm sorry"

"hey it's OK I know you are only worried about me"

"I always will be but at least now we're completely open I can tell you that I love you"


End file.
